powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 28: The Hurrier and The Counterattack
Hurrier and Counterattack is the twenty-eighth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It continues the developments associated with the scorpion egg infecting Ikkou Kasumi due to Third Spear, Manmaruba. Synopsis The Hurricaneger have a hard time dealing with Sargain's Megatagame upgrade; while Ikkou takes desperate actions in order to cure himself of Manmaruba's malady. Plot Sargain has a new Megakagame against Senpuujin... called Megakagame Mark II. Mugensai brings up the last one. The robot shoots energy at our heroes. They remember how their Gattling Attacker defeated him. Shurikenger arrives. Isshu runs through a crowd of people running the opposite direction and spots the fight, which is making the ground shake. Isshu can't get contact with his brother, who is at a temple near a waterfall 'healed' by a man. The man's face is unseen but he uses a technique that makes the scorpion egg glow in Ikkou and he wriggles in pain. Senpuujin is loosing, so they 'hurry up!' Sargain has a surprise for them, as he does a 'Hurry up' as well. Megakagame counters their attacks. Hurrier goes down. Shurikenger transforms his robot and Megakagame slashes him in mid-air. He then slashes up Hurrier. They Hurry down and Sargain does the same and then Hurries up all over again, surprising the gang. He then makes them spark. The Hurricanger fall out of the robot. Isshu yells for his brother in his changer. Ikkou is done and puts his changer on and hears the cries. Megakagame spots the three helpless ninja. He is about to slash them but Shurikenger knocks him out of the way. Tenkujin and the Hurricanger retreat. Sargain celebrates. The Jakanja do in the Centipede, Manmuraba asks permission from Tao Zanto. The sun sets and Isshu sits by himself. Ikkou apologizes, Isshu asks where he has been but he won't tell him. Isshu forces Ikkou to face to face and Ikkou yells that he doesn't have to tell him anything. He shoves Isshu away, sending him tumbling onto the cement. And Isshu looks back up at him with a look of anguish that Ikkou cannot bear it and looks away. Then walks away, ignoring his call. At night, Oboro dresses the trio's wounds, and they worry about why the duo didn't come. Kouta thinks it's Ikkou's illness, and they start to worry frantically. Yousuke wants to find them, but he hasn't recovered. Oboro wants to keep them near until they are better. In the morning, Ikkou walks in the forest and gets more ahces. He staggers up some steps and Isshu follows him quickly. Ikkou gets to the man (Nano-sensei) that has been helping him. Isshu recognizes the man. Inside, Nano-sensei gathers his energy, focuses it into his hands in concentration, and then thrusts it into Ikkou.He endures until it stops, then falls on his back. Ikkou says there's very little time. Isshu is outside and his eyes widen in horror when he hears that. Ikkou turns as Nano-sensei opens the reed doorway and spots his brother. Isshu kneels and bows his head to the old sensei. He asks why he didn't tell him. When Ikkou can't respond, Ishuu grabs his shoulders and Ikkou apologizes. Nano-sensei drops the reed door in surprise:Manmaruba and a few Magerappa. He will put an egg in Isshu, too. But when the pair leap up to fight, Ikkou falls, clenched with agony. Nano-sensei tells Isshu to get his brother out of there. He hesitates and then drags him away. Nano-sensei makes short work of the Magerappa, but Manmaruba is too powerful for him, and knocks the man out, then heads off after the brothers. Sargain's robot is causing trouble, Oboro says Senpuujin is ready, but she's worried about the trio's physical condition. The trio come in through the door. After a good night's sleep, they intend to fight. They morph and form their robot. The brothers stagger through a creek, they pause for a bit. Shurikenger finds their sensei and he asks if he knows the Kasumi family. Senpuujin is pushed back into a mountain. Oboro calls the Goraijer, they get the signal and continue walking. Manmaruba and their troop finally caught up with them. He hits Ikkou with purple energy. He falls in the water in pain. Manmaruba says that this agony is getting worse because the egg inside Ikkou's body is maturing. The brothers shield each other. A black blur tears through the Magerappa which is Nano-Sensei. He introduces himself and the Jakanja retreat. peaks to them of the egg inside Ikkou, trying to give them courage, and what he says shakes them. Ikkou says he will fight to the last, and Isshu will be with him, however painful it gets. And they say goodbye and leave. And when they are gone, he changes back into Shurikenger. He looks back at the real sensei, who'd told him what to say and gives him an approving nod. The Goraijer transform. SenPuujin goes down. Gouraijin comes to the rescue. The robot then "Hury Down" and fights the two robots. They take out Karakuri Ball #7 and Sargain steals it. Oboro frets. Tenkujin arrives with his new Karakuri Ball #12. With the Spider he takes the ball back and smacks him with it. The bad bot goes down. Shurikenger leaves it to the others as they form GoraiSenpujin and destroys the robot. The good guys celebrate. Sargain sizzles in the ground and gets up. Later at Nano-Sensei's temple, he tries but its no good for Manmaruba has protected the egg. Now there is nothing Nano-sensei can do. He walks to the door and sits down. Grimly he prays. Shurikenger watches as well. Under the full moon, Kabutoraijer goes through pain, untransforms, and disintegrates. This is the vision the Jakanja see the image and celebrate. When the others aren't watching, Manmuraba and Tao Zanto see Manmuraba in pain. The real Ikkou is in front of the moon, deep in thought. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 8.0% *Toshiya Fuji played FiveRed in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita